


花生酱 后续

by fayescar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, FTM Daryl, Other, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 人兽！插入！成结！是弩妹，cunt-man。背后，慎入。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Daryl Dixon's Dog
Kudos: 8





	花生酱 后续

事情开始变得不可收拾，等Daryl觉得这样不好，他不应该对Dog这样做的时候，已经是他一丝不挂跪在地上撑着沙发、Dog在他的肉逼里冲撞的时候了。从用花生酱的诱惑到激发它的性欲让它骑上自己只用了很短的时间，上几周的Daryl相信不会现在的Dog只要看见Daryl在他面前拉下裤子分开阴唇就知道它会得到怎样的奖励。无论是无人的荒郊还是他们隐秘的住所，只要Daryl想要，Dog总是在那里满足他的需求。  
他的手臂绷紧，手把沙发垫压出两个凹陷，那下面的弹簧吱吱嘎嘎地响着。Dog的力气很大，它的下身不停地顶撞着Daryl的屁股，巨大的囊袋啪啪拍打着Daryl平坦的下阴，把那些结合处流出来淫水甩得到处都是。而狗阴茎完全不像人的，它又长又硬，毫不留情地一次次撑开Daryl许久没有被开拓过的甬道，最初的不适过去以后很快把他身体最骚媚最淫乱不堪的样子勾了出来。Daryl闷闷地在Dog身下喘息着，感受自己敏感的内壁被不断地突入侵犯，猎犬的皮毛贴着他后腰，臭烘烘的口水一滴滴地流在后背上的感觉。

毕竟是野兽Dog偶尔也会分心，这会儿它突然停下抖动的胯部，抽出来正转动脑袋四下观察着，评估着他们周围的环境。而没有得到满足下，巨大的罪恶感和羞耻感此刻也好像开启了Daryl身上的什么开关，他慢慢压下上身，把屁股撅得更高，真像一条母狗一样摇摆着屁股，向他的公狗进一步展示自己红肿的逼穴，  
“快来，Dog，好孩子，好狗狗……”  
Daryl的声音沙哑，一种连他自己都能听出来的充满渴望的呼唤，他真的太久没有被滋润了，他太想念被操的感觉了。高抬起的屁股中间，Daryl饥渴的骚穴正不停地蠕动收缩着，想要吞吃一切大鸡巴。Daryl等得又羞又急，转过头去，长头发半掩着侧脸，他正眼神迷乱，脸红红的，胡子上也被汗珠和口水打湿得晶莹一片。  
Dog看见了它的主人的脸，高兴地甩起尾巴来，很快就想从他身上下去和他玩，Daryl郁闷地呻吟了一声，迫不得已只能移动肩膀、把手从身下伸过去，揉弄起自己的阴蒂，淫液从身体里小股涌出来。而Dog天生就会跟着他主人的一举一动，正低头看着Daryl手上自慰的动作。Daryl把自己的阴唇翻开，让骚味弥漫在空气里，他知道Dog闻到了，它冰凉的鼻尖抵过来，压在了Daryl的逼穴口，来回地嗅闻起这股骚味，同时开始焦躁地来回踩着地面。  
“呜…”Daryl情不自禁地呜咽了一声，洞口在野兽的触碰下敏感地收缩着。  
“来吧，操这条母狗。”Daryl再一次低声劝诱道，粗粗的手指揉动着自己的阴蒂，他的上半身压在沙发上，乳头来回蹭起粗糙的布料和缝线。  
Dog抬起上身，再次压上了Daryl的身体，坚硬的肉棍在他的股缝里滑动了两下，随着野兽毫无章法的冲撞，尖头压进了他毫无准备的屁眼里。  
布满神经末梢的肛口被强行撑开，Daryl又疼又爽地惨叫了一声，他夹着屁股扭动着，想让这根插错了洞的巨茎换个穴操，但Dog可不会让它的母狗挣脱，狼狗健硕的身躯压在Daryl的背上，尖锐的爪子勾破了他粗糙的皮肤，它的下身仍是不停地突入着，靠着自身的润滑和刚才Daryl逼洞里的淫液在Daryl的肠道里抽插，狗茎擦过了Daryl的前列腺，巨大的快感从脊柱直窜脑门，Daryl闭上眼睛，小腹绷紧，抖动着达到了一个小高潮。  
Daryl放开了揉捏阴蒂的手，脸贴着沙发吐着舌头地喘息着，Dog并没有停下来，还是在他的屁股里不停地抽插，酸麻的快感从身体深处涌出来，让他不停地抖，后背被身后的野兽压制着，上身拖动在沙发垫上，下面淫水直流。

以前他从没在Rick面前做出过这种姿势，他们屈指可数的几次性爱顶多也只做到Rick用手指探索过Daryl的阴道，一想到要让男人的阳具进入自己的身体总是让他过于紧张，而Rick也总是说愿意等到Daryl准备好了。但现在和Dog做爱时Daryl已经没了顾忌，就算他满心都觉得又羞愧又下流，但他一点也不愿意松开屁股里的那根肉棒。  
一想到Rick会怎么看自己被他自己的狗操，怎么像条母狗一样被操服了只知道吃大鸡巴，连插错了洞都要继续，Daryl就浑身发热。*看啊，这就是你费尽心思那么珍惜的人，他辜负了你，他根本不值得。*身体被狗茎扯着来回晃动，Dog在一次次的冲撞中越来越用力，Daryl知道它要开始成结了，硕大的球体渐渐在那肉棒的根部形成，每一次进入都增加了更多的阻力，将Daryl撑得更开。他想要Dog拔出来，让它操自己空虚的前面，射进去好像要灌满他的子宫，像之前的那样，但他又忍不住为这开发出来的另一条甬道中细微的摩擦而感到舒服，特别是他的腺体，位置浅到每一次顶入时Dog都会直接撞到那里，让Daryl骚叫出来。它的阴茎结正在越涨越大，每一次拔出顶入都让Daryl痛苦又快乐地呻吟出声，他又开始抚摸自己，从粗粗短短的手指抠弄他的逼穴，希望得到更多的抚慰，他的嘴上含糊不清地说着鼓励，“好狗狗，再来，结住你的母狗，结住这个屁股…”他的内壁抽动着咬紧他的手指，噗噗地往外流着水，Daryl收缩着屁股，在Dog用力一顶、阴茎结“噗”得一声推进去的时候哀叫出来，他的屁股被涨满了，前列腺被抵着，整个人完全被嵌在了Dog的结上。很快狼狗开始射精了，大量的狗精喷进了Daryl的身体，不停地倒灌在他的肠道里，因为刺激他前面的骚穴也在不停地收缩，Daryl用手指来回地在Dog身下插着他自己，每一次收缩都能感到猎犬的阴茎结顶在自己敏感点上带来的惊人的快感，他低叫着摆动身体，又想逃离又想要更多刺激。而Dog并不懂得这些，它很快开始在Daryl身上感到无聊，全然不顾身下的状态，开始想要往外拔。如果是平时插在Daryl前面的逼穴里这没什么，但肛穴的弹性和紧度和他前面不一样，Dog往后拉，把Daryl整个也从沙发上扯得一下子失去了平衡，“砰”一声摔在地上，格外地响。肛口被来回拉扯的快感和被嵌在结上无法动弹的羞耻让眼泪一下子涌上了Daryl的眼眶，他咬住了嘴唇，搅动手指，再一次把自己送上了绵长的高潮。


End file.
